UnderSitter
by 5iveAM
Summary: Grillby finds himself babysitting for the creepy scientist's kids. He loves it until he discovers a secret they've been hiding that could be soul-threatening. (Updates regularly)
1. Chapter 1

Life in the underground was boring. That is until the day I met that family.

I'd never given them much mind. Just a small family of three: dad and two kids. Really I didn't see much of them other than the father coming and going. My own father worked with the skeleton in a lab in Hot Land. Thought my dad isn't work much and never say much about the other skeleton other than he seemed troubled.

Again I didn't mind. I was on my last year in school so was focused on my studies. I just studied basic things: human and monster history, skills class (basically learning to fight with my fire abilities), and other stuff. I was a good kid. Did as I was told and always finished my homework on time, I got good grades; really I was a great kid.

So of course when I was on my way home one day I had to jump in when I saw it.

A short monster was being bullied by some other kids. Pushing, pulling, hitting, calling him names. His small soul was visible, shivering a pale yellow and bright blue, yet his face was stern. Both eyes glowing light blue and yellow inside dark sockets. Mixed colors in a monster's soul were rare, but not unheard of. Most monsters held pure white, some with a glimmer of color, while a small number had colored souls reflecting the strong emotions they singley held onto.

I got in the middle of them, pushing the kids apart. My flames must have been blazing from how the kids' expressions paled. They ran off leaving me alone with the short skele. I lowered my flames, turning to him with a soft smile, but the way the boy glared up at me had me shiver. It wasn't a hateful stare, but one that told me "I didn't need help". I sighed, kneeling down to him. "Where's your dad?"

He looked away, his face hiding in his worn out jacket. It puzzled me, the clothes he wore. From the house I knew he lived in, they were rich. He should be dressed much nicer.

The child still hasn't answered me. "Is your dad home?" Still he refused. "He's at work."

Shoulders stiffened. "He always is," the boy spat.

I smiled. "I'll bring you home. Okay?"

He glared at me again. "I don't need help. I know where home is." His eyes flashed yellow.

My smile didn't fade. "I'm sure you do, and so do those bullies of yours." When his eyes flickered back to white I knew I'd hit the nail on the head. "Let me walk you back, kiddo."

A moment of hesitation before he grabbed my offered hand. "I'm Sans..." He murmured.

I stood and began moving toward Snowedin. "Grillby."

By the time I returned him home my own father had called my cell multiple times. I was supposed to be home earlier but had gotten caught up helping this kid. Sans's dad wasn't home when I got there so I insisted I stay to keep an eye on him. He had a bad attitude about me staying and kept his hood pulled over his head.

As for the skele's brother who was quite a bit younger, it was like day and night. The moment I walked in this tiny, well dressed child came running down the stairs. He paused on the way but continued seeing as I'd entered with his brother. "Hello fireman!" His voice was high and loud. A permanent grin placed on his bony face. "I am the great Papyrus! Who are you?"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Grillby. I was walking your brother home."

Little Papyrus glanced at his brother with little care. "Sans."

"Sup." The boy stepped past the other and went upstairs, closing the door to the same room Papyrus had left from.

I could feel the tension cutting through even my fire. "Do you mind if I stay until you dad comes home?"

The much smaller child's eyes gave a faint orange glimmer. I could tell his soul was colored as well just from that small glint. "Oh yes! Stay as long as you want! We can play games and watch tv and eat paskety!" He was positively ecstatic just like a child should be.

"Yes yes. All of that fun. I'll see if Sans would like to-"

"No. He doesn't like fun things. Sans is a lazy bones." Papyrus shrugged it off. "Not like me! I am lots of fun! Let's go play!"

I allowed the child to pull me further into the living room. All the while we played I couldn't help glancing up at the closed door on the second floor. It didn't feel right how easily the small skeleton pushed his brother away.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually the phone rang. It was a much older 'landline' as the humans named it. I watched as Papyrus answered it and the little one chatted away. "Yes daddy! Oh Sans was late. Yeah. Some fireman brought him home. Yeah! Oh, no he's red. Sure! Fireman!"

I blinked, carefully taking the phone from him. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was gruff, full of age. A sound of someone who might have seen the surface. Who fought in that war. "So you're the man who brought my son home?"

"I'd hardly call myself a 'man'. I'm a third year, sir. I was just helping out."

He made a noise. Affirming what I said. "What sort of trouble has he gotten into then? To have a passerby assist him?"

I felt my chest flickering, dimming. "There were some children picking on him. Looked like they had been fighting with how Sans's soul was showing."

A small huff. "Thank you for the help..."

"Grillby."

"Ah, yes. You're Flinter's son. You may stay and help yourself to the fridge. Please make sure Sans doesn't get into anymore trouble and don't let Papyrus set the kitchen on fire again." Without waiting for me to answer he hung up.

Papyrus had forgotten about the phone call and was back to playing with his toy monsters. When I joined him he perked up. "What did daddy say? Can you stay?"

I picked up a toy, plopping it on his head. "Yep. Let me go check on your brother. Watch some tv, Papyrus."

"Okay fireman!" He hopped up on the couch and flicked on the box, toys still in hand as he played out a scene on the game show.

I left him there to climb the stairs. Before entering I knocked on the door. "Sans? You awake?" I didn't know if he'd gone in there to take a nap or sulk. There was no telling. When no answer came I slowly opened the door.

It was dark. I felt a presence inside so stepped in with caution. Of course my body lit up the room without trouble and I easily spotted the white of his skull. There was no glow from his eyes. He was sitting in darkness.

"Hey kiddo. What're you doing sitting in the dark like this? Come downstairs and watch tv-"

"I never asked ya tuh take pity on me."

My flames sparked. "I never said I did."

"Then why ya tryin so hard?" He never turned to look at me. He kept his back to me. "The more ya push, the further I'll go. Leave me alone."

"Well now, why don't you see the bright side," I said as I sat with him, illuminating the space around the small child. "I can try to light up your day but if you keep giving me the cold shoulder I'll just get burned out."

He stared up at me, eyes wide and white pupils so so small. He smiled and began snickering and then full out laughing. "Are- are you makin jokes?"

"Not like I meant to, but you're starting to spark up a few ideas." I grinned when he kept on snickering and snorting. "Jokes aren't really my smoke of thing. Puns are more my style."

Sans kept up laughing, tears showing on the edge of his sockets. "Oh gosh you're good! Do you know more?"

"Yeah I got plenty. You have to come downstairs and watch some tv with us or I'll have to pun-ish you and not tell you more."

His smile twitched and fell, though he still laughed at the other joke. "Yeah. Okay." He gave a big grin then and said, "I guess now's a good time to STAIR-t being social."

"Heh, good start indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

Though he did come down it was hard to get him talking. Sans sat quietly and listened to Papyrus and me speak. Any time I popped a pun he'd laugh and Pap would get agitated. I found their differences amusing.

"Say, Sans." The child glanced my way. "What do you call a cow that doesn't make milk?"

He thought. "Uh... Um... Moo-stake?"

I smirked. "Good guess. A milk dud."

His eyes lit up. "Isn't that uh human candy?" he asked through laughter.

"Yep. Humans may be bad but they do have good stuff." I sparked when Papyrus jumped up.

"One day I will catch a human! I will be the best in the Royal Guard! The best!" He jumped up and down on the couch. "The King will ask me to be the leader! NYEH!"

"Big dreams, Pap," Sans muttered. "Just be sure tuh keep yer GUARD up."

The child stopped, looked at his brother and scowled. "Really?"

"Yup." Sans was still smiling. Proud of his pun.

"Tibia honest," I poked in, "I think your brother would do good. He has the spirit for it. Well, soul I mean."

"Tibia?" Sans muttered. "That's uh bone."

"Oops," I laughed. "Didn't mean to let that one slip," I added with a wink.

"Ah'll let it slide," Sans said. "But it's gettin late. Ah've got school tuh-MARROW, and ah'm BONE tired." He stood and stretched. "If ah don't go tuh bed now ah won't be able tuh FEMUR legs in the mornin." The puns spilled out with ease like they'd been bottled up for a long time. "See ya whenever, Grillbz." And he left upstairs into the room he shared with his brother.

"Agh! I hate those puns! They're not even funny!" Papyrus sat down in a huff. "Anyone can joke like that!"

"Well? You gonna show me?" I asked and smiled when Papyrus looked my way.

"Um.. Yes! Uh... Wh-what do you.. Um... Why didn't the skeleton go to the dance?"

I knew the answer but wanted to amuse him. "I don't know. Tell me."

"Cause he didn't want to!" Papyrus began laughing and I did too with the unexpected response.

There was a sound at the door and it opened. In came a very tall skeleton with scars on his face. One from the top of his skull to his eye and another from his jaw up to his other eye. He stood hunched, tired. When his eyes skimmed over to me he didn't smile like I thought he would. "Grillby, was it?"

I nodded

"Thank you again for watching my sons. I work often so I usually leave them home." He set a case down on the table beside the door. "If it isn't too much trouble could I ask you to watch them tomorrow after school? I'd rather them be with someone to keep them out of trouble." The skeleton then pulled out a bag and handed me fifteen gold. "I'll pay you."

I blinked, flames flickering. "I uh... I mean if you don't mind then sure I'll keep an eye on them."

"Yay!" Papyrus squealed. "Fireman is going to play tomorrow!"

I laughed. "Yes sir, baby bones." I then turned to the older skeleton. "Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Gaster."

The name sent a chill up my fire. I couldn't place why, but it just did. "Thanks, Gaster." I left for home after that, holding the 15G in my hands. It shimmered against my flames. I'd of done the job without pay if he'd asked me. Might as well earn a little something while I watch them I guess.

Getting home I was met with my father's fading blue fire. He gave me a nod and said, "You had an eventful day, Grillby?"

I let a few sparks fly. "I helped out a kid being bullied. Then I watched him and his brother until their dad came back. You know him. The tall skeleton, Gaster?"

"W. D. Gaster? Heh, that forgetful bag of bones. He often forgets those kids at home alone and has to leave early because someone calls about them." Flinter smiled, blue sparks lighting up his face. "That's a nice thing you did, son. Those kids are a handful from what Gaster says."

I kept my thoughts on the boys to myself. I didn't know them enough to truly say anything. A part of me wanted to crack through to Sans and get to know the kid better. He kept himself so distant but had lightened up to my jokes. I wanted to make the kid laugh more.

After classes the next day, I went to the youngster school. Papyrus was there, but no sign of Sans. When I asked where he was the little skele said he'd gone home. It worried me but I figured he made it back safe. I took Papyrus's hand and lead him home.

Opening the door, the child rushed in and began jumping on the couch. I let him be and went straight upstairs. Opening the door I saw no one. A single window let light in and I felt no one hiding. I closed the door and went back downstairs. Not wanting to worry the other, I turned the tv on and said I was stepping outside.

The air was cold. I didn't drift far from the front door not wanting to leave Papyrus alone. Still Sans was my responsibility and I had no idea where he was. I debated calling Gaster but refrained.

For nearly twenty minutes I waited. Finally the soft crunching of snow came up from the chill. I noticed a figure step out from beside the house and the boy jumped seeing me. His right eye blinked yellow but faded away.

I realized I was angry so let my flames settle. "I'm glad you're okay." And I was. In the single day that I'd met him I found myself attached to the skele. Like he was my own little brother. "Why didn't you wait at the school for me?" I asked gently.

The boy averted his gaze saying, "My brother is a handful already. I didn't want to WAIT you down."

"...It's 'weigh' but good try, and no, kiddo, you wouldn't have. I was worried about you." I knelt down to him, pulling his hood back. "But where'd you go? Papyrus said you went home."

His eyes looked back the way he'd come from behind the house, then to the ground. "I got a little lost."

"I doubt that, bonehead." I placed a warm hand on his skull. "But I am happy you made it home. Hungry?"

Sans seemed surprised by my forgiveness and nodded.

"Good. Papyrus wants spaghetti. That okay?"

Another nod.

"Cool. Want to help make it?"

The skele was hesitant, but finally said, "Only if you don't mind my im-PASTA-bly funny puns." He added a wink at the end.

"You caught onto those quick."

"I've always been a pretty PUNNY guy. Always had uh couple funny bones in me." Sans followed me inside.

Of course Papyrus was more than happy to help in the kitchen. I had him in charge of stirring the sauce and Sans watched the noodles boil. He didn't want to do much so it was a fitting job.

Once it was all cooked I asked them to get plates and forks and I set it up for them. If I'd eaten it it'd of burned me out so I just watched them, cleaning up any small messes that occurred. Sans cracked a few table manner jokes and I chipped in while Papyrus begrudgingly ate his spaghetti. It was fun.

After that Papyrus wanted to play in the snow. As for Sans... The child was looking longingly at the door to his room. I sighed and said, "You can go sleep, kiddo."

He looked at me, smiled and started upstairs.

I watched him go and went with the younger outside. I was already dressed in protective clothing so the snow wouldn't bother me. Papyrus threw on a cute yellow jacket that was almost too puffy for his arms.

The tiny skele built up a lump of the white powder and drew his name in it. When that was done he didn't seem satisfied... so he added more and the mound began to take a different form. A large lump on the bottom and a small 'head' of sorts. He stuck in two sticks and jumped back. "Lookie!" He exclaimed. "It's a Snowpyrus!"

I smirked. "Looks really ice."

"Yes! I mean- stop with the jokes!"

I laughed at his agitation. "Sorry sorry, I'll chill out a bit."

"You better!"

I took a seat on the small step to the door. Papyrus continued to play with his Snowpyrus. Soon enough he destroyed it and got upset over it. He tried to build another but couldn't get it right, so gave up and made himself a tiny snow fort. When I asked what he was doing he said, "I'm going to catch a human!" And he went back to sitting in his fort.

After some time I called him in. "Even humans sleep. Come on, baby bones." He gave in and I closed the door behind him. "Now then, your dad said to get you in bed and it's about that time. Go throw on your pajamas and I'll read you a story."

"Yes!" The small child stumbled up the steps and rushed into the dark room.

As I followed, the room was still dark. I found it a small space for two kids to be staying. One half of the room was messy - on Sans's side - and the other was picked up. Papyrus was nestled into a little race car bed, sheets pulled up to his chin. In the dark his eyes glowed a soft orange. I picked up the book from the table against the wall and sat down with him. It was a simple kids' book about a bunny. At the end the bunny finds his way home and Papyrus teared up for it.

"The ending always gets me!" He said, yawning.

"I bet. Okay off to sleep, baby bones." Patting his head, I went to leave but stopped. With my light pushing out the dark I saw Sans sitting up in bed. Again his back was to me.

Amazingly, Papyrus was already sleeping so I quickly approached the older skele. "Sans? What are you still doing up?"

He flinched as if not knowing I was there. The dull blue glow I hadn't noticed faded and white pupils looked up at me suddenly. He relaxed and laughed. "I can't put my thoughts to REST," he said effortlessly.

The joke didn't feel right. Something about it was...dark. Either way I smiled with it. "Good one. Everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm all good. Just some BED thoughts keeping me up. Can't stop thinking about that SHEET." The boy twitched again, looking up at me when he punned in that curse. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What's keeping you up?"

He looked away. "Stuff." The child wasn't wanting to talk about it.

I didn't push too hard. "I'm not going to keep asking, just letting you know that if you do need to talk I'm here. I'm a good listener." I offered a smile and he gave a weak one in return. "Like you said, it's late. Try and get some shut-eye, kiddo."

His eyes turned back to look at his knees hanging off the bed. "Okay."

I pat his head and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few hours after I'd set the kids down. No word from Gaster and I was getting worried. I just stayed up and watched tv. The only thing on was a game show that wasn't very well thought out.

I yawned, looking outside but seeing no one approach. Sighing, I made myself comfortable on the couch. My flames dulled so they didn't burn the fabric.

After some time I must have fallen asleep. A soft push woke me. I blinked and was met with white eyes. "Sans? You're still up?" I sat up, looking outside again. Light was appearing. Not sunlight but a natural light that flew through the Underground.

The small skele was holding my shirt sleeve tight. A blue flicker sparked in those white pupils. Something about that spark had me on edge.

"Everything okay?"

He didn't say anything. Finally the blue flicker faded and he said, "Ah've just been feelin'..." Sans stopped.

"Feeling..what?"

"DEEP-REST," he finally said, emphasizing the pun but not smiling.

How old was this kid? Eight? "Wanna talk about it?" I moved over leaving a space for him to climb up.

The boy did and settled on the arm rest. "Not really." He kept his distance.

"You know, when I get upset I really want a hug." I smiled when he glanced my way. "Sometimes words aren't enough. Not even punny ones."

He snickered.

I opened my arms and the tiny skele hesitantly accepted. He was so small. So fragile. I could feel how easy it would be to accidentally crush him. Instinctively, my flames dimmed to a red hue just in case. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be there," I reminded him.

He murmured something. I didn't ask what it was. Soon he seemed to have fallen asleep. I sighed and was able to get comfortable against the back of the couch, falling asleep myself.

Once again a hand tapping me woke me. I blinked up at the tall skeleton. He was looking at me questioningly. "I didn't expect you to stay the night."

I about sat up but remembered Sans sleeping on me. The child had a hold of my shirt still, breathing evenly. "I didn't want to leave them alone. I mean- I couldn't."

Gaster smirked. "I see. Thank you." He handed me a small bag that jingled when touching my palm. "You really are a trustworthy kid, Grillby. I'll be counting on you when I work late."

"No problem, sir- I mean, Gaster."

Gaster bent and scooped his son up from the couch. He blinked as if surprised about something, then he let out a relaxed smile. "Thank you," he said again and took Sans to his shared room.

I was getting ready to leave when Gaster came back from the room. "My sons have taken a fast liking to you." He continued walking toward his room on the other end of the second floor. "You're someone special if both of them appreciate you."

My flames sparked. "I try my best," I said awkwardly.

"Whatever you're doing, keep it up."

I left the house and started home, fire twisting and swirling about happily. It was nice to hear I've been doing a good job so far. Snowdin was a small town so maybe I'd see the kids over the weekend.

Next day I woke up and went straight outside. My friends were already up and there to meet me. Nabstablook - or just Blook - was a lonely spirit we convinced to hang out with us. Skrite was an old friend of mine, a lizard. She would hang out with me because my flames helped her when she was too cold, but now we hung out every weekend. And then there was Bun. She was a cute bunny that had a crush on every male monster around her. The girl was absolutely boy crazy. But once she was off her craze for a few hours she was kind of fun.

"It's about time, hot stuff," Bun said with a smile.

"My blood has been running so cold!" Skrite shivered. She rushed over to me, purple arms finding mine. "Aaah~ so warm~"

I laughed. "One of these days you'll burn yourself."

"So mean!"

Blook floated away from everyone. He looked so awkward.

"Don't hide it. I can see right through you, Blook. You missed me."

The ghost gave a weak laugh. "Okay," he muttered. "Maybe just a little if that isn't too weird or anything."

"Where've you been the past few days, Grillz?" Skrite asked with yellow eyes blinking cutely.

"Oh," I felt awkward telling them I'd been working... In a way. "Taking care of some kids."

Bun perked up. "Kids?"

"Yeah, you know that house at the edge of town. The one where those skeletons live. I've been taking care of the scientist's kids." I smiled but my friends looked less than pleased. "What? They're a nice family."

"Yeah. Nice and creepy!" Bun shivered. "That weird dad of theirs is just- ugh!"

"I mean he's never home. What do those kids do? Where'd they even come from? I never saw a mom..." Skrite looked to Bun. "They just...appeared one day."

"That too! Maybe their dad made them. Creepy!"

Blook was fiddling with his nubs. "Uh... I think they're scary too..."

I sighed. "The kids are great. Come on." I turned and the others didn't follow right away. "We're going to go see the kids and I'll show you how normal they are."

A sudden explosion had me jump. The snow filled air made it hard to see in the distance, but the black smoke rising up was definitely coming from their house.


	5. Chapter 5

I left my friends the moment I saw smoke through the snow. I felt a panic flutter in my chest straight to my soul as I neared the house and spotted the small crater in the yard. Snow melted at the edges of it and charred dirt and rock laid barren.

It wasn't until they bumped into me that I noticed the kids running away. They were terrified more than they should have been. As if the explosion had been after them instead of near then. I tried to find the source but all I saw was Sans with a shocked look, standing in front of his brother.

"Sans!" I called, rushing over. Heat radiated from the crater. It was warm even to me. "What happened?" I demanded keeping an eye out for whatever had done this. "Are you okay?" I asked right after.

The smaller skele blinked and suddenly began crying. Sans snapped out of it and jerked himself around to hold Papyrus. He was mumbling something over and over, holding his brother's forehead to his chest.

I knelt down with them. "You're not hurt?" I persisted.

Sans finally looked back up at me, finally noticing me for the first time. I saw a smear of red on his face but couldn't see where it had come from. His white orbs were small pinpricks in his sockets. Whatever had just happened had not just scared him but looked like he regretted it. "I didn't..."

I stopped him. "Let's get you and Pap inside." Helping them stand I lead them in the front door.

Sans took his jacket off as I asked and a dark red stain popped out. It was on his arm, fresh. A few small scratches in the bone were bleeding slightly. I wrapped a small gaze over it and taped it in place. Papyrus had a few scuffs but nothing bad. I got him a cold compress because he said his head hurt.

Once I was sure they were both okay, I sat them on the couch. "Now, what happened?"

Sans was quiet but Papyrus yelped in, "Some mean monster kids! They were picking on Sans and I told them to stop! No one picks on my brother but me!"

I smirked at that.

"But then Sans got mad and-"

"We fought. That's it." Sans finished and gave Papyrus a hard stare when he tried to say more.

"That's it, huh?" I sat back on the floor looking up at them. "So that big hole out front was always there?"

Sans was fiddling with his hands. "I-I wanted to dig a hole. Papyrus was helping me, but he made me do all the dirt-y work..." The pun came out weak, funny but with no emphasis like he usually put forth.

"Sans. I've known you for two days and I already know you're a bad liar." I crossed my arms. "That's a huge hole outside. I know that explosion I heard caused it. Now tell me what that was."

He clenched his teeth and turned his head.

"Okay. I'll have to give your dad a call. You're not in trouble. I just want to let him know you're both safe."

Something about mentioning their father had the older brother stiffen. "Please don't tell dad! Please!"

I blinked. "Are you going to tell me then?"

Sans was beside himself. He continued his mental battle but finally let out a breath. "I did it."

"You already tried that one."

Papyrus shook his head. "It was that thing! The big white monster!"

"Pap, that was me. That thing is mine." Sans's eyes were flickering yellow and blue. "I did it."

He was stern, shaking but truthful.

"What are you saying? White monster?" I shook my head. "Explain?"

He sighed. "I have... A... Uh... Pet? I don't know." Sans's eyes continued to flash in colors. "I can't control it- it does what it wants! It just-" There was a blue light that zipped up from his eye and quickly took shape and solidified. It was...skull-like. Smoothly shaped with large front teeth and horns jutting out from behind its eyes which were hollow and bare. Or it was until a blue ring slid from beneath the skull filling one of the empty sockets with its eerie glow.

I felt threatened seeing it, my soul burning white beneath my jacket.

Sans stared at it wide eyed.

The skull's one eye focused on me. It didn't move from where it float as it observed. After a minute or so, the skull gave a blue glow and a light seemed to suck it away back into the blue of Sans's left eye.

The skele was shivering, adrenaline pulsing through his bones. He was sweating too. Panting. Summoning that thing had him exhausted.

"Does your dad know about this?" I asked with a hand on his shoulder.

Sans looked at me, shaking his head. "Don't tell him." Fear laced those words.

I didn't answer right away. "I can't promise that," I finally said.

A loud knock came from the front door. A moment later in floated Napstablook... Looking awkward and apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll come back later."

"Blook, it's okay. What'd you need?"

"Uh... The others are waiting for you. If you aren't too busy or anything. Soooorrry..." And the spirit floated back through the door.

I sighed, forgetting I left Skrite, Bun, and Blook outside. "Let's forget about this, kiddo. You two want to hang out with me and my friends today?"

Papyrus's eyes lit up and Sans looked relieved just to have changed the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

Papyrus was a hit with my friends. They liked his energy and thought he was cute. Bun, surprisingly, took a liking to Sans though he didn't speak much and hid in the darkness of his hoodie. I kept an eye on them. Sans more closely. I could tell he was hiding. Keeping quiet and watching himself. Whatever that floating skull was, he didn't want it appearing again.

Eventually we stopped off at the bar where my dad worked, Grillz. Dad said he named the place a little after I was born so it was named after me. I tried not to mention that to anyone.

Flinter greeted us from behind the bar. We took a seat up there, Papyrus on my lap and Sans in the chair beside me only just able to see over the counter. "You've really taken a liking to those kids, Grillby," Flinter joked. "Hope you're getting paid overtime."

"Dad," I laughed. "Don't kid around like that."

Sans snickered. The first sound he'd made since introducing himself.

Bun and the others all got burgers but I just split some fries with the boys. Sans mistook a ketchup bottle for a drink - the lid was off and he was too short - but the look on his face said he loved it. Even so, I took the bottle away and got him a water.

After we were finishing up I noticed Sans wasn't paying anymore attention. He was deep in thought. I left him to that and went back to joking with my friends and a very 'pun'happy Papyrus. He really hated those jokes.

Eventually it was getting late. The kids didn't have school tomorrow but that didn't mean I could keep them out late. I told my friends I'd be back and walked them home.

"Why don't you want me to tell your dad about that weird skull?" I asked now that we were alone since the incidents that morning.

Sans flinched and said nothing.

"If you don't want me to tell him then you've got to give me a reason."

He sighed. "It's not mine."

I blinked. "Not yours? But earlier you said it-"

"It is mine but it's not. I took it. Now it won't go away." Sans pulled his hoodie, covering some of his face. "I wanted to help Dad out. I snuck into his lab and found a pill he was testing. He was always saying that… no one wanted to test it… I took some of them and got real sick. After that my..." He covered his left socket with his hand. "My eye turned blue." Then his hand moved to his chest, gripping his jacket. "And so did my soul." The child shivered. "I just wanted to help."

"It changed your soul's color?" I'd never heard of that happening. The moment your soul parted from your harborer, your soul chose a color. It symbolized you. White was a balance of all traits but rarely those colored souls would appear. It had me wonder if Gaster had a colored soul since both of his children did.

"It made me weak." Sans stopped at the door. "I get hurt easy. A fall, a kick, punch... Anything. My soul cracks."

"Why didn't you tell your dad? That's serious." I opened the door letting the boys rush in. Papyrus had been surprisingly quiet this whole time.

"Because..." Sans shivered. "Dad was mad. He knew someone took the pills. I was too scared to tell him it was me." His eyes glinted yellow and blue. "I can't tell him." That's when I saw something that made my stomach churn. Sans's yellow eye had a small gap. A part of the ring missing. It was fading. "Not until I'm completely blue. Then Dad won't notice. He won't remember I was yellow."

I sighed and got them some juice from the kitchen before sitting down with them in the living room. "Sans, you need to tell your dad. Maybe he can reverse it." I blinked. "Where'd the skull come from then?"

He shivered again. "I was scared. I didn't want to get in trouble. It just appeared one day. I was scared of it... And it just stared at me. I tried to tell it to go away but it didn't listen. Then I screamed and it blew up."

"Blew...up?"

Sans nodded. "I thought it was gone. I didn't know it'd come back."

I sighed again. "I'll help you."

"Huh?"

"I go to school to learn how to control my powers. Maybe this thing is just your power. Maybe those pills awoke it. I can try to help you control it, okay?"

Sans blinked several times. "Really?"

"Well I can't have it blowing monsters up, can I?"

"I WANT TO HELP!" Papyrus yelled. "Or else I tell dad."

I snickered. "Okay. But I've got to get back to my friends. We'll start tomorrow. I'll come get you."

The children nodded, Sans still stunned by it.

I got up and left, wondering if I could really help at all.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early the following morning. My dad was setting up the bar so I slipped out without him noticing. Snow glittered the air, falling in soft sheets. I kept my hood dawned so the small flakes wouldn't melt on me. Being a fire family I often wondered why we lived in a cold, wet place.

I felt that Gaster had already left for work as well - a type of sixth sense - and knocked.

"Who's there?" Came the small voice.

"Harry."

There was a pause, then a second voice. "Harry who?"

"Harry up! It's cold out here!"

A fit of laughter and an angry huff. The door clicked and opened. Sans was grinning ear to.. Well he doesn't have ears. But he was smiling. "Hey Grillbz."

I smiled back. "Want to come practice outside? We don't want to blow up anything in here."

"I mean sure. You can't get all FIRED up inside, right?" Sans said with a cute smirk.

"Sounds right to me." I showed them outside and around the outside of town. It was an area between Snowdin and Waterfall where the snow stopped falling. It was open where not many people went and out of sight of the other monsters.

I stopped on that long stretch and turned to the boys. "Okay, what makes that skull appear?"

Sans looked down at his sneakers. "Fear."

"Okay. Think of things you're scared of. Like telling your dad about take-"

A blue glow ebbed from under the skele's hoodie. It trailed up and in a blurred swarm of light the skull solidified. One eye glowed bright, brilliant blue in the socket. The skull gave a low growl as it floated.

"Okay, good..." I moved out of the way of any possible attacks. "Now, try to focus your fear on something. Like a tree or rock."

The boy looked up, eye glowing blue. The yellow of his other eye was dull, fading. He was terrified. The expression was something I didn't like. For a moment his eyes settled on me and the skull did the same. But then the next moment he glanced and the skull shot off destroying a nearby tree with a sickening crack and zoom. The blast itself was blue almost white. It vibrated the skull with the force of it, making a deep zoom of noise.

Sans was even more scared now, the yellow of his bad eye glittering brighter. He didn't like the power he controlled. I watched as he looked back to his brother, but the skull was facing himself.

A glow emitted from the skull and-

"SANS!" I was only just able to grab his hood and throw him out of the way of the blast.

It exploded into the ground, rupturing the surface and sending rock and dirt scattering. I pushed the skeleton's face into my chest. With my other hand I threw up a fire wall.

When the dust cleared I noticed several things jutting out from the ground, stuck fast in and through the skull. Several were blue but most were white. Bones?

"Sans? Grillby?" Papyrus was beside us having gotten out of the way himself.

"We're okay." I sat up staring at the bones piercing the skull. After a moment it hazed away. Sans clung to me like I were his mother, protecting him from harm. "It's okay, Sans. It's gone."

"The great Papyrus took care of it! Nyeh heh heh heh!" That was when I saw the burning glow around his eye sockets. He didn't have any 'eyes' like Sans did instead it was just a glow that surrounded his sockets.

"You did that?"

He nodded triumphantly.

"It's a good thing we have you with us then." I offered a kind smile before turning my full attention back to Sans. "You okay?"

His small frame was shaking. The yellow glow of his eye remained but the blue had vanished. Glimmers of tears echoed from within his skull, building but not overflowing. His bones rattled with himself.

I rubbed a hand over his jacket, my flames weak enough not to burn him. "It's oaky. I can teach you how to control it. I promise."

The rest of that day we practiced. We took several breaks when the skele got tired so I let Papy run around and show me the few attacks he could do. Eventually it happened.

The skull appeared and...floated there. Sans was no longer terrified by it having summoned the thing so many times. When it did nothing but have a small glow in its eye, Sans glanced up at it. The skull looked back at him and made a...purr? Sans blinked and suddenly the skull was rubbing itself against him, purring and grumbling happily. "G-Grillby? What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. I think it likes you." I cautiously stepped over and the skull turned to me, purring still. "You're a good little skull aren't you?" I asked and the thing head butted me, purring and cooing. "It's like a dog."

Sans gave a weak smile. "It's kinda cute...almost."

"Well, at least we know it's not always a weapon. Looks like it almost has a mind of its own." I pat its soft surface. The creature was still purring, grumbling from within. It was a weirdly cute sound. I couldn't help the smile I had. "You want to name it?"

"Huh?"

"It's your weapon. You should name it."

Sans pondered. "I don't know. What do you call your attacks? Er... weapons?"

"I've got Fire Blitz, Inferno, a few others like that. It doesn't have to be bone related, you can name it whatever you want. Like Charley or something." The skull drifted away from me to float back over to its owner.

Sans stared at it kindly, reaching out to it. "Well, you're kind of like a gift I guess. Even though I stole you." His fingertips touched the smooth surface. "How about... Gaster Blaster?" At the mention of the name the creature grumbled and rubbed its muzzle against his face. "I think he likes it!"

I kept on smiling. "Cute name."

Papyrus finally spoke up after forever. "No fare! I want one!"

"Sorry Pap, you'll get your own weapon when you get older." I came over and knelt down beside him. "And it will be even better than the Gaster Blaster, I whispered making him squeal with excitement.

They played with the skull for a while before I decided I'd had enough cold and took them home. The blaster followed Sans all the way only to bump into the door frame. It was too big to get inside. The skull whimpered and whined until Sans pat it and it was satisfied and vanished.

"Well, I wouldn't call it 'controlled' but it's a good start." I knelt down to the short skele. "Try to control when it appears. You don't want your dad seeing it or else you'll have to explain a femur things." I winked and he laughed.

"Thanks Grillby." Sans had a tint of blue touch his cheekbones. "I...uh... Thanks for not telling my dad."

I pat his head. He was so shy about it, I couldn't help find him adorable. Like a little brother I never had. "Any time my boney bud." The front door opened and in came Gaster. Right on time. "Oh! Evening, sir!" I smiled at him.

He looked tired. Worn out. Something was off. I pushed it away as a bad day at work. "Sorry but could you leave." His voice was demanding but I felt he wasn't trying to be.

"Uh.. Yeah sure. Bye Sans, Papyrus." I rubbed the much shorter skele's head before leaving the house.

Gaster must just be tired, was all I could think as I started the short trek home. He hadn't been short with me when he asked me to leave yet at the same time I couldn't help feeling something had been off. Getting back home the bar was still open and dad was busy with a customer. Seeing me he stopped and waved me over. "Hey dad," I said warmly.

"I didn't see you head out this morning," he mentioned before saying to the monster across the counter, "This is my son, Grillby."

The other, a dog with lightly grayed over eyes, nodded. "I've heard good things from your father. You'll be taking over the bar?"

I shrugged. "So I've heard. Nothing much else to do down here." I smiled though. The bar was wonderful. It wasn't that I was unhappy about being in charge of the bar; I'd get to meet monsters all the time and keep myself busy. Though a part of me thought that I wouldn't be able to hang around my friends. They could just come visit me.

"You'll do a fine job." He offered his paw. "I'm Doggo. Just started my new sentry post outside of Snowdin."

I shook the paw. "New member of the royal guard?"

"Oh no, I use to work in the capital, but since my eyesight has started to go they thought I'd much more like the quiet country." He sipped on his coffee. "I've slowly been losing sight of still things, so waiting for a human to pass by is something much easier to do on a less busy street."

I nodded. So he could only see moving things. Strange condition but I could see with his eyes glazed over. "Well you're welcome in the bar anytime, sir."

He let out a hardy laugh. "Good! As long as you don't mind me smoking outside from time to time," he wiggles a dog treat between his toes, the end of it blackened from fire.

I had to snicker then. "I'm always smoking so I don't see a problem." The three of us shared a good laugh at that and I left my dad to work. He said it was slow enough he didn't need my help.

I made my way upstairs to my room. Cold yet warm. I laid down unable to sleep. My mind was on Sans and his weapon. Sure he was able to control it today but that didn't automatically mean it was a constant. Tomorrow it could go out of control again. I mean for Asgore's sake- he almost shot himself! His soul is already weak from changing colors.. there's no telling how much health he even had. Plus without being able to tell his father about it.. I didn't feel right keeping that big of a secret from the skeleton. I'd gotten Sans's trust and I didn't want to ruin that. Perhaps I could talk to my dad about it. He was a reasonable elemental. Maybe...


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next day groggy from using my attacks. It took several minutes to get up, dressed, and another few minutes to get myself downstairs. I still had the thoughts from the previous night rushing around. I'd already decided I'd be talking to my dad about Sans. I needed to tell an adult that would understand the situation.

Getting into the bar I saw my dad setting up things. Blue flames relaxed and focused. He looked up from polishing a glass and sparked at me. "You're up early," Flinter said. "Want to help me polish these?"

I took up another rag and sat across the bar from him. "So, dad, I've got a question."

"Is it about that bunny girl you hang out with? I think she's a little boy crazy for you."

My flames flickered. "No, dad. I told you we were just friends." I did feel more comfortable now thanks to that. "It's about the kids- Gaster's kids. Well, one of them."

"Are you done watching them?"

"No I love those kids. They're wonderful.."

"But?"

"Yeah. It's Sans. He's keeping a secret from his dad. A big one. It took me the past few days to gain his trust and I don't want to break that, but this secret he's got is... soul threatening."

Flinter put his glass down. "Go on."

"First I want you to promise you won't tell Gaster either. If anything I'd rather be the one to tell him."

A moment and then my father nodded. "Alright. I guess I can do that, but if I say you have to tell Gaster about this that you will. Promise?"

I sighed, setting my own glass down. "Yes."

"Good. Now spill it."

I took a deep breath and did, "Sans stole something from Gaster's lab, one of his experiments. He just wanted to help test it out since his dad always talked about how he had no volunteers but when he took it - ate it, it was a pill - it hurt him. His soul began changing colors and he has a weapon he can't control-"

"Wait- change colors?" Flinter moved around the bar and joined me on my side. "Are you sure it changed colors? He specifically said that?"

I blinked. "Y-yes? I can see the remainder of the yellow in his eyes. His soul is turning blue. I thought he was one of the rare mixed souls, but I guess not."

"You need to tell Gaster."

"Why? Is it really that bad?"

"Very! A soul changing colors can shatter! They're extremely weak until the change completes itself. A lot of colored souls go through that change in their teenage years, but a forced change like that at a young age can be soul threatening."

I felt my fire flicker. "R-Really?" The feeling I got the night he fell asleep on the couch with me, how fragile he was… I had a shiver run over my flames. "He did say it made him weak… and a lot of monsters like to pick on him at school." I could almost feel the panic welling inside. One wrong punch and… poof.

Flinter took a breath. "I know you're still wanting to keep this kid's trust, so why don't you bring him to the bar? I work alongside his father. I can't guarantee I can solve anything but I'd still like to check him over and see how serious this is."

I didn't know how Sans would feel that I'd told someone about his condition, but I did worry about him. Especially if he had a weapon like his Gaster Blaster. Checking the time I figured Gaster would already be at work. "The bar doesn't open for another hour. You want to come with me to their house? It might be easier on Sans if we're there."

My dad nodded and we left the bar. Snow drifted down having us both dawn our hoods. Flakes settled on the fabric encasing us. Reaching the door I knocked and waited. On the other side can a sleepy "Hello?"

"You're supposed to say 'who's there'."

The door flew open. "Fireman!" Papyrus jumped past the door and hugged me. His eyes moved up to my dad then. "Blue fireman!" He stepped back and put his hand out. "I am the great Papyrus!" he exclaimed.

Flinter laughed warmly. "Ah yes, my son tells me much about you, little one."

It was almost like Papyrus had forgotten they'd met before. "Papyrus, this is my dad, Flinter."

The tiny skele stopped shaking his hand and instead hugged him. "Fire dad!"

We both snickered. "These kids really are adorable," my dad mentioned as we stepped inside.

I didn't see Sans. "Pap, where's your brother?"

As the small child crawled onto the couch to continue playing with his action figures, he huffed, "Sleeping probably." He grabbed up his toys and began hitting them together, making 'BOOM' and 'POW' noises. "He's a lazybones. Sleeps aaaaaall day long."

I couldn't help grinning. "I'll go wake him up. Can't have him nap all day." Leaving my father to keep an eye on the youngest one, I wondered upstairs and knocked on the boy's shared room. No sound came but I could feel the presence inside. I cracked the door, my flames matching the lights already inside. For once it wasn't dark. "Sans?"

"Grillby?" He sounded tired, sitting up under his sheets. After a moment he pulled the sheets off of him. "Yo, Grillbz, wha time's it?" he slurred.

"Morning?"

"...Too early." And he plopped back down.

I laughed, coming in and pulling his blankets off of him. "Wakey wakey, sleepy bones."

He sat up again, glaring at me but smiling. "Fine. Ah'm up."

"Good. Now, Sans, I need to talk to you."

"And ah'm asleep again." Before he could fall back into his pillow, I caught his shoulder.

"I'm serious. Sans… I know you're going to be upset, but I told my dad about your… condition."

The skeleton jolted and scooted away from me. "You what?!" he hissed.

"Hear me out. That blaster you have is dangerous. I can't teach you to control it yourself. I can try, but you'd need professional help. Also my dad promised not to tell Gaster." I paused to let that sink in, but Sans was still stiff and wide eyed. I sighed. "When I mentioned your soul changing colors, my dad said it's really bad. I brought him over to give you a checkup."

"Oh no! _Heck_ no- Not happenin'!" Sans scrambled around me and shoved the window open. I caught him and closed it. "Ah'm not- No one is lookin' at mah soul!" A yellow flash blipped and faded in his eye. "Dad will know that-"

"Calm down! Sans, it's just _my_ dad, not yours." I moved Sans back to his bed and sat him down. "My dad is nice. Trust me. He's just worried about you, and so am I." The skele relaxed some but now refused to look at me. "I don't think you understand exactly how bad it is that your soul is changing colors. _I_ didn't even know."

He crossed his arms and continued averting his gaze. "So what. Ah did the research an' souls can change colors. Older monsters have it happen when their souls er solid colors. They get sick - like _I_ did - an' then they're fine."

"Yeah, but that's older monsters. You're still a kid." I gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It's dangerous for a monster your age to go through this. Your soul isn't stable enough to go through such a dramatic change."

Finally he glanced my way, a dim blue glimmering in his socket.

"My dad said he can look you over and see how bad it is. If it's bad enough that we have to tell your dad-" I paused when the glint turned into a full blue ring. "-then… we will have to tell him." Feeling the stiffness returning to his form, I added, "It'd be for your own good. You understand that, right?"

The child kept his distance and even moved enough that my hand left his shoulder.

"Sans… I only want what's best for you."

He glared my way, blue eye flaring. "I don't think you _know_ what's best fer me."

It was that same coldness as when I'd first met him.


	9. Chapter 9

The door squeaked and in came my dad. "Grillby?" He noticed the tense skeleton who spared a heartbeat to glance his way. "And this must be Sans. Morning, chi-"

"Yer not lookin' at it." The fear he'd been holding onto earlier was now anger. Blue light glowed especially strong in his eye. Every now and then a tiny speck of yellow appeared in his other eye, the gap in the ring now taking up half of it.

"Oh… Son, you're in-"

"SHUT IT!" There was a ZOOM and the skull appeared. The aura it emitted gave the room a horrid feeling. It was electric almost. "I'm. Fine." Lights danced within the skull, lashing out and around it. They did no harm to the room, but contact with the light gave an intense reaction that burst the bulb sending the room into a dim darkness only lit by the window and the mixed fires of my father and me.

"Sans… just calm do-"

"NO!" He cut me off. Another light built up inside of the blaster, solid and white. "I'M FINE!"

"Sans?"

We both jumped, looking to the door and spotting Papyrus. My dad moved to the side. "Kid? P-Papyrus? You should wait downstairs."

"Oh! It's the puppy!" Papyrus rushed into the room shocking Sans. "You're practicing without me? And I thought we said outside! That bad dog is going to mess up the room more than you already do, Sans!" He paused, looking down at the broken glass from the lightbulb. "Look at what he did already! Bad dog!" The tiny skele pointed at the still terrifying skull.

"Uh… Pap…" The blue glow in Sans's eye faded, remaining but less intense. "Y-Yeah… Uh… Bad… Bad Blaster. You don't play inside." And with another fading flash, the blaster was gone.

No one spoke, other than Papyrus laughing. Finally I decided to ask, "Are you alright now, Sans?"

He didn't answer immediately. "...Yeah." The skeleton smiled up at me, weak and sorry. "I'm fine."

With Papyrus still in the room, I knew he wouldn't be comfortable with my dad looking at his soul. "Well, if that's the case, then I think Pap and I should go play in the snow. You wanted to show my dad something, right?" My eyes were pleading.

Another moment of quiet… and finally he nodded. "Yeah."

I gave his shoulder a squeeze and got up. "Thank you, buddy." Taking Papyrus's hand we left the room and started downstairs. I tried my best to keep my mind on the hyper child. Any attention not on him would only make him question things. I knew Papyrus was young, but I also knew he was very smart. Not as intellectually smart like his brother, but emotionally smart.

Papyrus somehow got me involved in building a new fort with him and we used the now snow-filled crater in the yard to make it. I was surprised Gaster hadn't asked anything about the hole in his yard. Perhaps he cared more for his work than the state of his home. And so long as his boys were okay, he didn't mind? I didn't know. I was just thinking.

I had to put on some gloves to keep the snow from touching my flames and I was happy to have brought a mask as well since Papyrus wanted to have a snowball fight. Of course his first throw nailed me in the mask and I pretended it 'got me'. I slumped into the snow and dramatically 'got got' as the other triumphantly put a boot on my chest and yelled victory.

"Plot twist!" I said, grabbing his leg. "I'm a zombie!"

"NYEEEEH!" Pap flailed his arms and fell into the snow trying to run. "Backup! I've been captured!"

"Zombies don't capture?" I ventured. "They eat you up!"

"But I am not spaghetti! I am a skele!"

We continued the silly game until Papyrus cured me of being undead and we made a truce between the zombies and monsters. The writing in the snow was just a bunch of symbols Pap wrote and I used the heat still radiating from my glove to melt a handprint for a signature. "That was fun," I smiled at him.

"Oh oh! We should play human hunt!"

I thought for a moment. "Don't we need at least three monsters to play?"

"Yeah! We can get Sans and Fire dad!"

My fire sparked from under my mask. "No! Wait, Pap!" I stopped him from running inside. "Your brother is doing something important with my dad, okay? We don't want to bug them."

"Important? I want to help!"

"No- You can't! Because… Uh…" I couldn't think of anything.

His eyes were so big then. "Is it something for me?"

I blinked. "Yes! You don't want to ruin your own surprise? Oh no! I've given away too much!" I'd have to come up with something now just so he isn't sad about there being no surprise.

"No! No I will not! Because that would be rude." He plopped back down beside me on the steps. "I will let them plan! And then I will act surprised!" Papyrus put his hands on his cheekbones and opened his mouth. "Do I look surprised enough?"

I couldn't keep the laugh from coming out. "Perfect."

Jumping up he ran back into the snow. "You must be surprised too!"

"Why? It's for you, not me."

"Because! If you do not, then they will know you told me!"

Anything to keep him from interrupting my dad. "You're right." I took off my mask and copied Papyrus's earlier expression. "How's this?"

"NYEH! So surprised!" He quickly gathered up some snow and threw it at my leg.

"Shots fired!" I put my mask back on and returned my own snowball. "There's snow way you can beat me!"

"Lies! The Great Papyrus can never lose!" And once again our game took off.


	10. Chapter 10

With the youngest happy we made our way inside. I offered to make dinner but Papyrus mentioned Gaster leaving leftovers in the fridge. It was some sort of salad, I wasn't listening. All I knew was it didn't need to be heated up so I could leave him to get some for himself.

I got back upstairs and into Sans's and Papyrus's room. The older skeleton was shaking as my dad had finished telling him something. Any checkups they'd done were finished. I waved when Sans glanced my way but flinched as he quickly averted it. "So? Dad?"

Flinter smiled weakly. "He should be okay as far as I can tell. His soul is weak, but the change is close to completing. As long as he takes it easy then the change shouldn't be a problem. As for that blaster… he needs someone to teach him how to use it."

"But Grilbz-" he paused. "Grillby has been teaching me," Sans muttered, almost whining. Like he had been telling my dad that.

He ignored the statement. "The blaster is dangerous. If it's an emotion based attack then the change can affect that. The light blue your soul is changing represents two emotions: fear and anger. It can also mean joy and bravery. Depending on how you react to the change your soul can become a compilation of these emotions." Flinter gave a reassuring smile.

Sans was still uncomfortable.

I crossed the room and joined them on his bed, sitting beside the skele. "Now that he's explained it to you, do you understand why I told him?"

It took him a moment… but he finally nodded, still not looking at me.

"I may not know you, Sans, but I care."

"You get paid to watch us," he huffed.

I sighed. "I watched you and your brother thinking I was just… helping out. I didn't expect Gaster to pay me for it. I already decided I'd watch you two even if he didn't pay me."

The child's right eye gave a faint yellow glow, more than half the circle gone. "Really?"

My smile was genuine. "Really."

His eye flickered but continued to glow before he finally smiled, bright. "You really mean it?"

I had to laugh. "What more do you want from me? You've grown on me. You and your brother." I couldn't help but pat his head roughly, being careful not to hurt him. "Now, Papyrus is downstairs eating. You hungry?"

The lights in his eyes turned white again and his smile didn't fall. "Yeah."

Things felt back to normal after that. My dad stayed with us and munched on a snack he'd brought. I stole a few from him while Sans distracted him with some pretty bad salad puns, "LETTUCE be thankful that-" and I wasn't paying attention to the rest as I saw Papyrus nearly choke from rage. Things were back to being fun like they used to be.

I had thought of making something else for them to eat, but Gaster had made sure the 'salad' was more than just lettuce and croutons. It was a strange concoction of… well I didn't even know. If Papyrus hadn't of even called it a salad in the first place I'd of thought it was something else entirely.

"I should ask this salad to shop for me," Sans finally said when I'd zoned back in.

"Why's that?"

"Cause it's so good at DRESSING itself!"

My dad and I didn't expect the suddenly joke and had to collect ourselves after that. It took just that long for Pap to calm down as well. I liked knowing that things were back to how they were. It wasn't until we were on the couch telling stories that I realized how much time had passed.

The front door opened and Gaster stepped in, just as tired looking as ever. He stopped, seeing my father.

"Dr. Gaster!" Flinter announced and stood to greet him. "It's been too long. You look just as worn out as I remember."

Recognition sparked in his eyes. "Flinter? We never see you at the lab anymore. How've you been?" It was the first time I'd seen some sort of emotion on him. The skeleton seemed almost immediately to relax as he reached out to shake my father's hand.

"Good, good. I've been running the bar in town. Keeps me busy. If you ever need a hand over there, just let me know."

"I'll send you a smoke signal."

The two shared a laugh over it. So, Gaster was a jokester too. Guess my dad picked it up from him. Sans was too much of a natural for his puns to come from me mentioning just one.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I'd be here. My son wanted me to meet the boys. He loves watching them."

Gaster glanced our way with a soft smile. A dad's smile. But then he blinked and the smile fell. "Sans?"

I couldn't help it and followed his stare. The smaller skeleton's eyes were wide and that blue glint was sparking up. It was obvious something was wrong. Of course I knew it was fear. My dad knew Sans's secret and we'd never told him if we'd tell his dad. I jumped right in without thinking, "Sans broke the light in his bedroom earlier. We were messing around and things got a little out of hand. I didn't know where the light bulbs were and I said we'd ask when you got home." When Sans turned to me, confused, I added, "He didn't want to get in trouble for it. It was just an accident."

The monster scoffed, coming over to pat his son's head. "It's just a lightbulb. You think I'd care? Now, break a window and maybe you'll get grounded." That smile was back, light and loving. "Don't worry about replacing it," he said to me. "I'll do that."

"If you don't forget," Flinter remarked making Gaster flinch.

I loved seeing a new side to him. Gaster always looked so tired, I had thought he only worked and slept… if he _even_ slept. Knowing he could pull a 180 and have the face of a father made me feel relief. Not that I thought he was a bad father, but with Sans's fear of him it had had me worried.

When the taller skele and elemental left the room, poking fun at each other about 'how many monsters does it take to replace a lightbulb', I looked back to Sans and gave a wink. He hesitated before his yellow eye flared into a faint ring and he smiled. "Thanks."

"I told you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," I whispered so Papyrus didn't hear. Who had been surprisingly quiet this whole- "And he's asleep." The smallest skeleton was curled up at my side, grip on my shirt loose as he snoozed. I scooped him up in my arms. "I'm going to put your brother to bed."

Sans nodded. "Um… Grillbz?"

"Yeah?"

"I- uh… Sorry. About earlier? I just… Ah don't know. Ah thought that… I mean- this is a huge secret an' junk an' ah just felt like-"

"It's okay. I get it." I grinned. "If it were me, I'd of gotten upset too. But you're one of my friends now, so I want you to understand that anything I do or say is never meant to get you in trouble. I kinda knew that if things weren't going well that you weren't going to tell anyone anyway so I just wanted to make sure."

A moment of quiet… and Sans nodded. "Thanks."

 **5ive here!**

 **I wanted to say thank you for reading this so far ^^**

 **UnderSitter started out as a story I would write on my phone's notes that I'd said to my friend Quad.**

 **It came from the idea that we LOVED thinking of Gaster as a super forgetful parent because he was always so tired from work.**

 **Originally it was going to be in Sans's POV, but as I began writing I realized that it needed to be from Gillby's in order to get the story moving along and truthfully... for a character that I know nothing about his CHARACTER, I love writing for him. I've been able to make him my own while still seemingly being who he originally was.**

 **Helps to have so many cute comics out there for him :3**

 **Anyway! Updates will be slowing down since I've only written up to Chapter 10. I've gotten the next one started and as soon as I finish it I'll be posting it.**

 **After this chapter, all other chapters will be posted as soon as finished! I tend to go into moods of "I MUST WRITE" and I'll easily get 1 or 2 chapters out a day. Let's hope that happens soon!**

 **Love you guys! Don't forget to comment, follow, and share!**


	11. Chapter 11

**5ive here! Thanks for the comments guys!**

 **I've been so in love with this story that I HATE to make you wait for more, but you know how writing goes ^^**

 **Luckily I'm keeping the chapters on the shorter end so you don't have to wait long :)**

 **Let me know what you think about everything so far~! Comments give me that boost I need to write more!**

 **Love ya! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

Several days had passed. I didn't watch the boys since Gaster had been getting home only an hour or two after school, but I did still go see them. My friends were busy with projects that I'd finished ahead of time so I had plenty of time to spare. Sans and I would go and spar out in the woods while Papyrus watched and laughed when I'd knock his brother down. As for Sans's change, he really seemed okay. I saw the yellow ring fading day by day and now there was just a small sliver of it left at the corner of his eye.

It also hadn't occurred to me that we didn't tell Papyrus to keep all of this a secret. I had to sit him down one day when we'd come back from training and he had almost spilled the beans on the 'dog'. I never gave him the full truth, but did say that Sans wanted to impress their dad with how well he could control it. Pap was excited about the 'surprise' so of course kept his teeth shut.

As for the surprise I had said Sans and my dad were planning…

"Is it straight?" I couldn't tell if the banner needed to move up or down.

My dad motioned up and then said, "Right there! Perfect."

I jumped off the ladder. The small banner was hung over the bar and read "THE GREAT PAPYRUS". My dad had done the writing since I had to set up the rest of the bar. We had balloons and a few kids' games: Pin the scarf on the Gyftrot, tell a flower, burst the veggie, and a few others. I had to borrow an Echo flower from one of our neighbors since it'd be way more fun to play tell a flower with an actual Echo flower. Sitting there whispering to each other in a circle would be fun, but it felt more secret this way and I knew Pap would love it.

"All of this just because you wanted to keep Sans's condition a secret from his brother," Flinter said with a smirk. "You really do care about those kids, don't you?"

"I can't help it. I get attached easily." I gave the bar another look around and was proud of what we'd come up with. A stupid party but I knew we'd all have fun. "I'm gonna go get the kids."

My dad had gone behind the bar. "Want me to light up the cake?"

"Nah, we can wait and play a little first. Surprise him with that later."

"Sounds good."

I rushed out the front door and made my way through town to their house. I must have been spotted from the window since the door opened suddenly and I was jumped on by a certain tiny pile of bones. "Heya, Papyrus!"

"I told Sans you would come today! I just knew it!" The smaller monster hopped off of my hip and ran back inside. "Sans! SANS! Grillby is here!"

A small THUD upstairs, and the door to their room opened. "Grillbz!" He jumped his way downstairs way too excited. "Sup! Mah dad's in the room 'round back. Ah think? Did he leave fer work?"

"Nah, actually I wanted to ask if he'd come with us."

"Come with us? Where we goin'?"

"Over to the bar. I wanted to treat you kids tonight and see if your dad wanted to come along."

Sans scoffed. "Good luck with that. He doesn't like doin' anything that isn't work."

I smiled anyway. "Let's go ask him."

Papyrus was already dressed for heading out. "LET'S GO! HURRY UP!" And he was outside.

"Get your jacket on, Sans! We'll meet you around back." I waved at him as I followed his brother outside. Around the back of the house, Pap showed me a single white door that didn't fit the rest of the house. It didn't feel right just entering, so I knocked and waited.

A moment, but the door opened. "Yes? Oh..? Grillby?" He closed the door again but reemerged after what sounded like moving things around. "Is something the matter?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. Gaster was dressed in a lab coat, obviously working from home.

"No, but my dad wanted to treat you and your kids to a little something over at the bar." When he seemed like he was about to decline, I asked, "Could you spare just an hour away from your work? It's something special."

The skeleton sighed but was smiling. "Sure. But only for an hour. Perhaps two if it's important enough."

"Great!" I scooped up the still excited Papyrus. "Do you need a moment to get your coat?"

He glanced back at the room. "No need. I've got one inside." This time he didn't close the door and I could see the room was a solid white. It almost looked sterile. Gaster returned, lab coat forgotten and now with a long black jacket on. "Where's Sans?"

"He was getting dressed. I said we'd meet up front."

"Off we go then. An hour flies by when one doesn't pay attention."

I nodded and we rounded back to the front of the house. Sans was just closing the front door, blue hoodie on. He pulled the thin hood up when he spotted us. "Ah fed Rocky," he mentioned once I'd put his brother back down.

"Good! At least you remembered this time. I'm always taking care of your pets!"

"He has a pet?" I asked Gaster.

Their father just grinned. "A rock one of my assistances glued eyes onto. Papyrus has been wanting a pet but I can't trust the two of them to take care of one what with my busy schedule and all." I could understand that. "Still, they take decent care of it."

We started back toward the bar, both kids chatting excitedly to each other. "You know what you should do?" I kept the small conversation going. "Every once in a while, put little piles of pebbles around the house like Rocky made a mess." When he blinked I added, "To give them more reason to take care of it. A kid has to learn to clean up after their pet, right?"

Gaster laughed. "You are Flinter's son alright."

That had my fire spark and I felt a little closer to the boys' father.

Back at the bar I stepped in front of them to open the door. "Hey, Dad, I'm back!" I called, moving aside to let the skeletons in.

Blue flames boomed to life around the chandeliers, burning back to a dull red. It gave a nice surprising flash and I couldn't help but smile once the three noticed the little banner. Papyrus's eyes lit up a bright orange and he squealed. "Oh goodness! A party?!"

I winked when he looked my way. "Just for you."

The small skele jumped up, grabbing his dad's hand and pulling him further inside. Gaster's smirk back at me basically told me 'two hours'. As for Sans, he jsut looked confused. "Grillby, what's this about?"

I knelt down to him. "When you were talking with my dad before, Papyrus wanted to go get you. I ended up making it sound like we had been planning something for him, so just go along with it. Didn't want him knowing about our little secret." I ruffled up his hoodie with a rough pat. "Just don't worry about it and have fun. You can do that, right?"

We both glanced back at Pap and Gaster. The tiny skele had already thanked Flinter and they were getting ready to play one of the games set up. Gaster was smiling fondly and even laughing with my dad.

"If the old man can do it, then it's no prob." Sans gave my arm a friendly punch and rushed over to listen to the rules of the game.

As I was about to join, the door opened and my friends stood there. "Oh, hey guys!" Seeing the skeleton family they froze in the door and I added, "We're having a little party. Want to come in?" It'd be much more fun to have others play the games too.

Bun blinked, whispering, "Free food and drinks?"

I laughed. "Of course."

"I'M IN!" She pushed her way in shouting, "PARTY OVER HERE!"

Skrite was less ambitious. "I've got nothing better to do… and it's always warmer in here." The purple lizard sighed. "Fine. I'm comin' in."

Nabstablook floated inside, still looking awkward. "As long as it's no bother…"

"None at all," I assured him, motioning the ghost over to the others. "Just remember, this is a party for Papyrus."

"That little shrimp? He deserves a party! Love love LOVE that kid!" Bun was all up for this now that she knew food was involved. Funny how a monster's mood can change just like that.

"I'll play a few games with him. He's a fun kid." Skrite stepped away to go play Tell a Flower, sitting beside Sans who grinned up at her. She pulled his hood off and said something that made his bones flush blue.

Blook fiddled his nubs together. "Party…? I didn't bring anything for a gift."

"No no, not that kind of party. Just a 'have fun' sort of thing." He still looked uncomfortable, but that was normal. "You being here is a present enough." That made him smile slightly. "Come on, Blooky, get in the SPIRIT," I said it loud enough that I heard Sans let out a "heh" behind me.

His smile grew slightly. "Ok. I can try."

With all of them there it really felt like something special. Papyrus was grinning bone to bone. Sans was actually talking to the others and punning it up. Gaster and Flinter were catching up - as well as messing the game up when both of them had a hard time listening to the Echo flower being passed around. My friends gave the party life. Everything felt right.


	12. Chapter 12

**5ive here!**

 **Sorry this update took so long. Work has been getting busy and I've been trying to get as many hours as I can to save up for a place :3**

 **Anyway! I don't exactly... LOVE this chapter, but I needed something to build up to the NEXT one! So be prepared for that!**

The party had been a success. Gaster remained until it was all done, seeing as it was important to his youngest son as well as his eldest who was opening up. In total the party only lasted an hour and a half so we didn't take up too much more of the sceient's time. Even so he didn't seem to mind much. Papyrus was ecstatic about the cake and was about in tears over it.

All in all I was happy he enjoyed the party. Everyone did. My friends even mentioned the fun they'd had before they left. They mentioned the skeleton family not being as weird as they'd thought and apologized to me about how they'd been earlier. Things were going so smooth that I was waiting for something bad.

"Hey, Grillbz."

I almost jumped at Sans's voice. "You spooked me, kid," I laughed.

The skeleton snickered. "Ya mean I SPARKED ya."

"Good one. So, what's up?"

He leaned on the wall next to me. "You didn't have ta do this ya know. But… thanks." The child sighed. "I guess ya've noticed, but Paps and I have a… I guess typical kinda relationship." Then that smile was back. "But he's mah bro. Seein' him happy makes me happy."

"Papyrus is a good kid. And you're a good brother, Sans." I smiled seeing the younger skeleton thanking Flinter for the party. "You're both good kids."

"Heh, not sure 'bout me, but yer right about Pap."

Gaster thanked Flinter as well, then turned to the two of us. He waved to Sans… which looked more than just a wave with how animated it was. "That's my cue." Sans gave a lazy 'wave' back, hand to his chin and pointing one finger. "See ya, Grillbz."

Ignoring the weird way they seemed to communicate, I nodded. It was like a secret language. Made the family look all the more close. "You want to get back to some training tomorrow?"

Sans's blue eye lit up bright. "Yeah." He waved, normal, at me as he followed his dad and brother out the door.

I sighed and went to help my dad clean up.

xxxxx

The following day I got up early and made my way toward the skeletons' home. To my surprise, Sans was outside. Up early for once it seemed. He was using his magic to form snowballs. Seeing me the ball he was forming fell. "Grillby!" The kid raised a hand, standing up. "Ah couldn't sleep. Too excited ta do some trainin'."

Another sigh. "Really? You can't possibly be up for training with a night of no sleep."

"Nah, ah'm good. Ah've been practicing mah blue magic all night." As if to show me he grabbed up one of the snowballs piled behind him with a flash of blue. It hovered up to his finger tip. "Perfectly round." Then he glanced at me. "Ya didn't bring yer mask?"

I shrugged. "It isn't snowing today so I'll be safe." Snowballs forgotten we started past their house and towards Waterfall. "Your dad isn't home?" I wondered since we hadn't taken the time to say anything about leaving.

"Nope. He took Pap ta work with him."

I blinked. "Couldn't he have just let me babysit?"

"Paps wanted ta go. He had a lot uh fun at that party and wanted ta spend more time with Dad." Sans pulled his hood up. "And ah wanted ta do some trainin' alone for once. Ya know?" When I didn't say anything immediately, he added, "Am ah selfish?"

"What? No. I can understand wanting to train alone. You'll get more one on one with me." A smirk crossed my flames. "And Papyrus won't stop me from beating you up," I joked.

The younger laughed. "As if, hot head."

We reached the clearing and got set up. Snow was still plentiful so I kept my jacket on but Sans took his off. I should know by now that he is a skeleton so of course he'd be skinny, but still it took me aback every time. His jacket was just so fluffy and warm that it was weird seeing him so small. I shook it away knowing full well that his skeleton was more than just a tiny child. "Okay, summon the blaster."

With a moment of silence, that blue light burned from his eye and bubbled up beside him forming the solid shape of the skull. It solidified with a brilliant flash. Both of their left eyes burned fiercely. Seeing the huge skull - it was roughly the same height as Sans - floating behind him was intimidating. Even so, I was ready.

Flames flooded from under my jacket sleeve and whirled into a shield at my wrist. "Okay, shoot at me."

We'd gone through this many times. With each start of our training we would test the power of the Gaster Blaster. A soft hum followed by an exploding ZOOM sent a brilliant light shooting forth from the skull's mouth. I had my shield ready and planted my feet. Still the power of it pushed me back. I held my own and put as much energy as I could into my shield. Just as I felt it giving way, the beam stopped. I pulled my shield back into me and gave Sans a thumbs up. "You almost broke my shield that time!"

That familiar, faint glow of yellow entered his other eye. And just like any other time the blaster had been there, that yellow never reached it. The skull was truly just a piece of his blue eye. "So are we sparin' tuhday or…?"

I summoned a staff from my flames, readying myself again. "I want you to use your blaster and your bones. Mix it up a bit."

"Wait- Both? Uh…" He glanced over at the floating skull who just purred and rubbed against him. "Ah don't know if ah can do both."

"That's what training is for. Practice." I flipped my staff around, the flames it was made of whooshing around. "I'll dodge the blaster's attack and hit the bones."

After a second or two, Sans sighed. He summoned a few bones to his other side. They flickered and eventually became solid white. The struggle in his face showed that it was straining him. He concentrated and finally- ZOOM. His blaster fired again and I rolled to the side. Bones poked up beside me and I jumped up before the ones below could touch me. While airborne, I saw the ones he'd summoned moments before flying at me. Easily I swatted them away and got my shield out to block the blaster's shot. The blow threw me to the ground. A sharp sting and I felt a small bit of my health drain.

"Oh crap-! Grillbz!" Sans was running over. "You okay?"

I sat up to brush the snow off my jacket. "For a first time, that was not bad at all." I grinned at his worried face. "You took a bit of health off me. Good job, kid!" Taking the offered hand, I got on my feet. "And you thought you couldn't do it."

"One thing's fer sure… Ah can't keep that up." Sans was visibly exhausted. The glow in his left eye was faltering, flickering. Drops of sweat shined his brow. "Ah don't know how ya do it, Grillbz." The light went out and the Gaster Blaster vanished along with it. Sans looked up at me with his tired, white eyes.

"You get use to it. Training makes you stronger and pretty soon you'll be able to do a lot without feeling anything." I roughed up his skull. "You need a break?"

Happily, he nodded.

"I could give him a break or two."

The sudden voice had me flinch and I turned back seeing some kids hanging out at the treeline leading back to Snowdin. Almost instantly I recognized two of them. It was the monsters that had been picking on Sans the day I'd first met him. As for the other three, they were older monsters from my school. Younger than me but I knew they were troublemakers. Kids always picking on others and playing pranks.

"You've been hanging out with these kids along, Flame dude," one of the older monsters scoffed. "You like hanging out with a bunch of freaks?"

"Because you'd know all about that," I shot back, playfully. Still I knew I'd already said too much. Monsters like this would be set off if you so much as breathed funny near them.

He pushed off the tree he was leaning on, claws ready. The dog growled at me. "At least I'm not a pedophile!" he snapped.

I held back the 'pedoFIRE' pun. "Are you trying to fire me up?" I muttered, trying to keep my cool. Part of me knew it was dangerous for Sans to be in a real right with how frail he still was. I couldn't let this escalate too far. "Listen, we're trying to train. Could we-"

"That stupid kid couldn't learn to fight even if it were to save his stupid brother!" One of the other kids - a bird creature - laughed. "Bonehead!" she blurted out with a chuckle.

Sans's grabbed onto my jacket, tugging. "Ah don't like those monsters," he muttered, the yellow in his eye glittering softly.

"Me neither," I said, sounding like I wasn't worried. "Come on, let's go train in Waterfall. There's a lot of room in there."

"Oh no you don't!" A solid spear of ice shot up between Sans and me. It pushed the both of us back and knocked the skeleton to the ground. "We wanted to have a little fun with you boys," the bird laughed, fluttering her wings. Another spear of ice sprang up beside Sans, too close for my comfort. The squeak he'd made when his voice failed to yell had my soul flinch.

The last older monster that hadn't said anything yet, smiled and barked, "Play nice or else." It wasn't much, but hearing that gruff voice had me shiver.

"You're really threatening a kid? What's wrong with you monsters!" I got myself up. The first dog rushed then, a knife materializing in his hand. He thrusted it forward and I easily moved, grabbing his wrist and throwing him back the way he'd come. "I really didn't want to fight anyone today, but you threaten a kid…" My flames built, burning through parts of my jacket. " **You're playing with fire!** "


	13. Chapter 13

My flames grew bright and menacing. I wasn't about to let them threaten my friend. Especially not a kid. My shield formed on my arm and in my other hand appeared my staff with an added point at one end. The dog that'd just attacked me hesitated, but jumped again, teeth shown. I moved away and whacked him with the blunt side of my staff. He went down, but grabbed a hold of my leg and sunk his teeth in. I flinched, turning the open hand with my shield to him. "Fire Blitz!" A single ball shot from my palm, splitting and showering him in sparks.

The dog let go and yelped away.

He was quickly replaced with the bird. A sharp ended snowflake danced between her feathers before shooting from her wing and pinning into my shoulder. It melted and I yelled from the sudden pain. My health gave a steep drop, but I was okay. I aimed at her and again shot a Fire Blitz. It exploded and sent sparks scattering, melting the snow around her.

She growled, stomping a foot and sending a line of ice spears up at me.

I once again easily moved out of the way. One more Fire Blitz and she went running off into the trees.

From my side came the leader again, his fur singed from my earlier attack. He grabbed a hold of me and threw me to the ground. The snow burned on contact but I kept back any pained noises as I struggled to push him off of me. His teeth snapped in my face and again his knife appeared.

Something zoomed past, knocking the knife away. I turned to the weapon and flinched seeing the bone jutting out of the snow.

"Stupid kid!" The dog on me jumped off and was running on all fours toward Sans.

"Sans!" I scrambled to my feet, stumbling after the dog. If I fired an attack then I risked missing and hitting the skeleton. Any attacks I had were all projectiles. I had nothing to bring from the ground to protect him.

Behind me the other dog was on my heels and quickly on top of me. My face hit the snow, steaming on contact. My flames reacted, burning bright and sprouting up. I could feel them feeding on the hound's fur and he yelped, jumping off. As I moved to look at Sans a spear jammed into the snow beside where my head had been. Fear jumped up through my soul. He could have dusted me with that.

Knowing I was fighting for my life, I turned on my side and let loose. Fire shot forth and consumed the dog. He yelped and yipped and ran back toward the trees. I spotted the kids standing back there, wide eyed. They hadn't expected this kind of fight either. Ignoring that I started back to Sans.

The skeleton was hiding himself between the two ice spears still sticking out of the ground. He was slipping around in the snow and narrowly missing the snapping jaws of the dog. One crack of teeth and a strip of his shirt tore away.

I threw myself onto the dog with the ripped half of Sans's shirt still in his mouth. He barked and cursed at me. I sent my flames burning down his shoulder. The smell of burning hair was echoed by howls of pain. The dog sat up and pushed onto his haunches. I stayed on his back and continued to burn him in any way I could.

The dog stumbled, reaching back and grabbing me, throwing me to the snow again. He huffed and reached down gripping the remains of my jacket and picking me up. For a dog he was strong. He lifted me up so my feet didn't touch the ground. "It's about time someone puts this fire out!" I realized we were dangerously close to the river then. My soul flickered. I began kicking at him, fighting to get him to drop me. My flames didn't so much as faze him now. I'd already used my Inferno on the other dog so I lacked the energy to pull anymore power.

Behind the dog I saw a bright flash. Blue. I knew what it was. Off by the trees I heard the two kids scream and run. Their last run-in with the skull had them terrified of it.

"Put. Him. **Down**."

I flinched. The voice was deep. Angry. I was only just able to see the smaller skeleton standing behind the dog. I couldn't see his face past the dog's shoulder though.

The dog was stiff as well as he began to turn around.

My body chilled as the dog turned more and I was able to see. Sans's eye was burning. Light feeding up to the skull beside him. Both of the blaster's eyes were lit. It was scowling, angry as well. It's bones were ridged along the muzzle as it snarled. The one thing that caught me the most was the size. The blaster was huge. A good two and a half feet taller than the child. It floated beside the skeleton near his head, towering up. Light glimmered inside its mouth.

I used the situation to pry the dog's paws off my jacket and step away.

Sans watched me without moving his head. When I was out of harm's way, his blue eye flickered back to the dog. The glow within the skull grew.

My soul jumped. "Sans!" I called.

He looked my way once more.

I tried to speak but my voice caught. All I could do was shake my head.

His expression turned sour and he quickly glared back at the dog.

The blaster hummed and shot.

A huge chunk of ground ripped away from the edge of the river, but the dog still stood, tail between his shaking legs. Jaw dropped and eyes huge.

Sans lowered his raised hand, the Gaster Blaster cooling down but still growling. "Get outta here," he muttered.

The dog kept shaking.

"Ya deaf? Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE!" He waved a hand and the blaster let loose another shot past the dog's head.

With a loud yelp, he ran off on four legs.

I hesitated to move. I waited and let the blaster slowly calm down and fade away. "Sans…? Are… a-are you alright?" I took some steps closer to him, reaching a hand out.

He didn't answer, but looked my way, eyes dark.

"Sans?"

"Ah'm fine."

"You… sure?" I came closer and let my outstretched hand touch his shoulder.

He blinked and those white pupils were back. "Yeah. Are you… Yer okay, right?"

Realizing I still looked a mess with my ripped up jacket, I let my soul flicker so I could check my health. I felt fine and I knew I had a lot of HP. A little under halfway… I was okay for now. "Nothing a snack won't fix. You hungry?" The other didn't look comfortable. Actually he almost looked sick. If he could throw up, I'd of thought he would of already. "You sure you're okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No- no. Ya taught me ta dodge pretty good… Thanks, Grillbz." He was shaking. "You… protected me. You… Thank you."

"And you saved my life, Sans." I knelt down and pulled the skele in for a hug. "I owe my life to you, kiddo."

"Awe, don't say all that. Ah just scared off uh pooch is all…" He was still shivering and finally accepted my embrace with one of his own. "Ah wanna go home."

I picked up the child, letting him hold tight to me. "Okay. We'll go home." I started back toward Snowdin. "You never answered me. You hungry?"

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll whip something up when we get back." As I walked I kept my grip on him firm. I hadn't expected training with him to become useful like that. I'd only wanted to help him control the power he had. I was happy to see he hadn't hurt that dog monster. His power didn't have control over him. "You know, I'm really proud of you."

"Why," he muttered into my shoulder.

"You held back back there. I really thought you were going to dust that guy."

"Ah didn't want… He was gonna ta hurt ya. Ah didn't want ta see that." The skeleton's hug tightened. "Yer mah only friend."

My soul flickered.

We reached his home and I opened the door. Instead of going straight to the kitchen like I'd wanted to, I sat the two of us down on the couch. "You've really grown on me, kid. You know that, right?"

He didn't answer.

"You were really brave today. To stand up to that dog like that." I pat his back. "I don't even think my other friends would've done that for me. They'd of gone to get help, yeah, but to help me themselves?" I laughed. "Really I don't think they could've scared him off like that." When there was still no reply from the skele, I pulled him off my shoulder to sit on my lap. "You okay?" I asked for the billionth time.

He wiped his eye with his hand. "Just… still scared," the boy muttered sheepishly.

"It's okay to be scared. Scared is good." I grinned again. "Being brave means doing something even if you're scared. You did awesome and you saved my life. That makes you my hero."

Sans face turned a deep shade of blue.

I laughed again. Sitting down for a minute now, I felt how exhausted I was. "Okay… so food is important and all, but I think I need a nap."

Still flustered, the smaller skeleton agreed. He plopped back down onto my chest, snuggling into my torn up jacket. "Ah could sleep fer uh week."

"I bet you could even if we didn't train today."

"Yer right."

Neither of us spoke then, and soon, Sans was asleep. I was too comfortable to move and eventually doze off myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Shaking woke me up. I startled, sitting up suddenly. When I did I felt Sans slide off of me onto the couch. "Oh, sorry bud-" I twitched when I realized Gaster was there. "Gaster?"

"Thank goodness you're awake. Grillby, what happened? Are you both alright?" He moved to his son who was groggily waking up. "Are you hurt?"

I blinked several times, noticed Sans's shirt was ripped- Oh! The fight! My own jacket was so ripped up and singed and my pants were still soaked with snow. "Oh crap…" I muttered under my breath. "Uh… we ran into a little trouble," I said honestly.

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?" Gaster sat his son up and began checking him over for any scrapes. "Why are you both- Why are only you hurt?" He suddenly looked my way, somehow knowing my health without having checked my soul. Guess my flames were running a little low.

"Um… well-"

"What happened." Gaster stood, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Sans wanted to see my magic so I took him out to the edge of Snowdin where it was safer to show off and… Some kids that were looking for trouble kinda started some."

"Started some? As in tried to fight you?"

A flinch and I replied, "It was some kids that pick on Sans at school and some older kids from my school. They started it and I couldn't let them hurt Sans."

Gaster's eyes widened. "You protected him?"

"Of course."

He hummed and asked, "What happened to Sans's shirt?"

"One of them got too close," Sans said. He sounded so tired still. His eyes were dark. Blue still lit up his face. "Grillbz showed 'em who's boss an' they ran off. Simple 's that."

His father didn't say anything at first, then turned to me asking, "How hurt are you?"

"I'm okay, Gaster, Sir." I pulled my soul forth to my palm. "A little under half, but I'll be fine."

"No no, that won't due. Let me get you something to heal you up." Before I could answer, the taller skeleton turned away and left the room. He quickly came back with what looked like a protein bar. "Here. Eat." He moved some things on the coffee table and took a seat. "Grillby, while I appreciate you protecting my son the way you did, I'd rather not see my college's son injured." Once I'd finished eating and Gaster made sure my health was back to a safer level, he continued. "Now, you said some of the monsters that fought you were kids that picked on my son at school?" He eyeballed Sans.

"If I remember right, it was the same kids I saw him fighting with when I first met him. But they never fought us today. They stood back like they just came to watch."

"I see." Gaster put a finger to his mouth, covering it. "And the others? You knew them you said?"

I grimaced. "Not really. Just some kids from my grade that like to pick fights with anyone that looks at them funny."

A loud sigh. "What is with monsters nowadays?"

I couldn't help but agree. Just getting attacked like that today? Especially when they were threatening to dust me? How I wanted to tell him that Sans had saved my life earlier… but I couldn't without giving away Sans's secret.

Before we could continue talking, Papyrus appeared at the top of the stairs, rushing down. "You're awake!" he squeaked excitedly. "Sans, you need to change your shirt! It's all broken!" Then he looked at me. "...I thought you knew to wear things that don't burn!"

I laughed. "Sorry, guess I'm just flame retarded."

Sans snickered. "That was bad."

"Sorry, used all my best fire puns earlier."

"Guess you only have yourself to FLAME." We both started laughing way too hard while Papyrus angrilly stomped on the ground. Seeing that we were beginning to relax again, Gaster let me borrow a shirt and I stayed to hang out with the boys. We didn't do much other than watch some TV shows and play a few games inside. After all the fighting from earlier Sans and I didn't feel like doing much physically. Actually I didn't think Sans would want to do anything anyway. He had been so tired, he went to bed early so I spent some more time with Pap.

I left pretty late that night. Papyrus hadn't wanted me to go so I promised I'd visit the next day. I just hoped I wasn't too sore tomorrow.

Luckily I slept like a baby. I woke up the next day feeling recharged. Nothing hurt anymore. I felt great.

Doing my usual morning routine, I made sure my dad didn't need any help with the bar and made my way over to the skeleton's house after getting some breakfast. This time I was able to knock on the door before someone answered. It was Gaster. "Hey, Gaster." I was smiling but stopped when I saw he wasn't.

"Good morning, Grillby." He stepped aside. "Please, come in." The door shut behind me. "I'm glad you stopped by like Papyrus had asked. Turns out I need you to watch him. My apologies if you had plans."

"It's fine. I love watching the boys. Where is Pap?"

"Not boys, just boy. Sans is sick."

My soul jumped. "Sick?"

"Yes. I need to take him to see a doctor. I've got a college that can check on him but I need someone to watch Papyrus." Gaster talked as if things were alright, but something about the way he held himself didn't feel good.

"What's wrong with him? A stomach buuuuug…." He didn't have a stomach. He was a skeleton. What could they even get sick with? "Do you know what's wrong?"

"I've got my theories but…" Gaster blinked, looking to me and studying. "You said you took him out to show him your magic." I was about to say that I hadn't attacked him or anything, but Gaster asked, "Did he attempt to show you any of his?"

That caught me off guard. "H-His magic?"

"He did." Gaster definitely knew what he was looking for in my face. "What did he show you? What sort of attacks did he attempt? Blue magic or standard? Was he able to form a weapon of sorts?"

All these questions and I didn't know what to say.

"I can tell you know more than you're letting on. The minute I said he was sick you showed a worry that wasn't just... worried for him. You appear to worry on a level beyond a friend. No… not the right words." He thumbed over the words in his head.

"Like it's life or death?" I asked and he pointed a finger at me.

"Exactly-" He paused. "Would your father be able to watch Papyrus? I'd like to talk to you at length about this."

I could feel Sans's trust in me fading away, but I was worried for him. Something as small as being sick could hurt him in his still fragile state. I hoped my talk with him about 'what I do is for your own good' would be enough to go back on. "Let me call him."


End file.
